


Someone Today Series Fanart

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings to accompany the 'Someone Today' series by Selori, featuring the adventures of a de-aged Phil Coulson and a normally-aged Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentiny (What do you call a very small Valentine?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183941) by [Selori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/pseuds/Selori). 



“Suddenly you don’t trust my eyesight, Coulson? I’m hurt,” he said, but wrapped his arm around Coulson’s waist and hoisted him up until he could scan the upper shelves himself. “I looked. There are no Captain America valentines to be had. Just Superman.” 

But Coulson was squirming half out of his arms in an attempt to reach deeper into the shelving. Clint ended up holding him up by the waist as Coulson bent almost in half, extending his torso over the outermost boxes. 


	2. There's Been An Incident With James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to illustrate a work that I don't believe Selori has posted yet, but it is within the series.
> 
> More de-aged Phil Coulson. Don't worry, he's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Selori has not yet posted this, I'm not going to include an excerpt of the text I drew from, since it's not mine. However, I will say that Phil is not actually hurt or in tears and is in fact in control of the situation, but he may be quite upset. Clint is aware of what is going on.
> 
> (Basically, don't worry, they are both fine, but Phil is using tears and his small adorable face to maximum advantage.)


End file.
